las historias de las parejas más singulares de sonic
by alma y yuriko
Summary: ¿Aburrido de tanto ver fics de sonamy,shadamy,sonadow y silvaze? no te preocupes en este fic veremos a las parejas nunca vistas (o no tan conocidas) de los personajes más pintorescos del mundo de sonic,puede contener algún que otra pareja incoherente/sin sentido alguno y extraña/casi imposible de vertencia:puede contener yaoi,yuri,parejas heterosexuales y materialistas(?).
1. Chapter 1

**Okey se que me he tomado unas vacaciones muy largas en esto de escribir y voy a confesar de que cuando empecé a escribir en fanfiction tenia 11/12 años,así que confesare que yo tenia planes para hacer mis propios personajes de videojuegos que nunca publique porque pensé que nunca serian mejores que los que hacían los demás y lo mismo paso con las historias pero no se preocupen que aun las tengo guardadas de hace tiempo...**

 **sin más dilación empecemos con la introducción.**

 **Informo de que las historias que verán trata sobre las parejas más incoherentes ,extrañas,impopulares y desconocidas del mundo de sonic,osea nada de sonamy ni shadamy ni ningunas de esas parejas que te puedes encontrar hasta en la sopa sino las que casi nadie conoce (por no decir ninguna persona) y como muestra de ello (de que existen) pienso recopilar alguna que otra de esas parejas y relatar una historia de ellas par que por lo menos haya una prueba de su existencia...**

 **Bueno no todas van a ser escritas ya que hay algunas morbosas y muy raras,o que no tiene sentido escribirlas,entre personajes no muy queridos o secundarios(como big the cat x sonic) o el síndrome de humano x animal hasta un extremo total(christopher(de sonic x) x sonic/tails/amy/rouge etc.) parejas con ocs (de otras personas o míos) o peor aun unas parejas que en mi opinión nunca debieron existir(como el temible el innombrable x sonic ._.).**

 **en teoría que no incluiré humanos de ningún tipo (a excepción de eggman (por ser el villano) o en su caso la mención de maria o una persona en peligro)en estos fics de pareja;si queréis ver a los personajes de sonic en forma humana y os diré que los haré y os avisare de cuando podéis pensar en ello pero la forma sera siempre medio humana(osea mitad animal mitad humano).AVISO:algunas pueden contener yaoi suave (shounen-ai) y otras no.**

 **Okey esta es la introducción por ahora disfrutad de una pequeña parodia sobre las parejas populares:**

Era una hermosa mañana en mobius,un erizo azul acababa de salir de su casa para disfrutar el día pero de repente apareció una eriza rosa atravesada en su camino cargando un martillo gigante,dispuesta a pedirle una cita a aquel apuesto erizo pero apenas parpadeo el erizo veloz corrió y allí la abandono. La eriza se sintió fatal y de repente se puso a llorar y fue cuando vio a aquel erizo negro del cual siempre veía serio y como sonic lo llamaba emo,pero eso ahora le era igual y busco el único consuelo de que tal vez el amor de ella y shadow podría funcionar.

Fuera del lugar un erizo reposaba tranquilo sobre la hierba,pensando en lo que había hecho, se sintió mal y pensó que tal vez podría remendarlo,fue a una tienda compro flores y bombones y se sonrojo al pensar que también un beso le podría dar...Pero la sorpresa fue cuando vio a la eriza llorar sobre el pecho de quien lo solía odiar,le escena era tensa e incomoda ninguno de los dos una palabra podían soltar. La eriza en cambio dormida se quedo dejando a los erizos pelear entre los dos.

Luego de una pelea y una fuerte discusión los dos erizos parecían querer pasión entre los dos los puñetazos en abrazos y caricias se convirtió y la patadas e insultos en besos y palabras de pasión.

Menuda sorpresa la que la eriza se llevó,al despertar de su sueño y verlos a los dos se puso tan roja que se desmayo uno de los erizos se dio cuenta y a su rescate acudió,el intento de despertarla era inútil y falló así que al erizo azul una idea se le ocurrió y hacerle el boca a boca realmente funciono y la eriza estaba alegre de verlos a los dos y ella con una sonrisa amarga se despidió tendría que volver a hacer una odisea para encontrar otro amor,mientras los dos erizos realizaron su fusión.

Al final de todo la eriza encontró su amor,un erizo de color plata conquisto su corazón y después de todo su esfuerzo tuvo compensación y la nueva pareja por fin resurgió hasta que una gata lavanda por el camino se cruzó. Pobre eriza rosa a la que partieron el corazón si al final de todo perdió la razón.


	2. una lluvia de sentimientos

**Okey en este primer episodio sera yaoi y la pareja afortunada es...¡SILVER X ESPIO!**

 **es algo corto pero disfrútenlo:**

Este era un día lluvioso en mobius y todas las personas se refugiaban en casa fuera de la lluvia o paseaban junto con el paraguas para admirar aquellos pétalos de flor cerezo empaparse con las gotas de agua mientras algunas caían delicadamente del árbol para posarse en el ya mojado suelo que cubría la hierba,era primavera la época más romántica de las parejas incluso algunas aprovechaban para pedirse la mano o para confesarse a la persona amada los sentimientos que tenían hacia ella.

Pero no todo era color rosa pues un erizo de color plata estaba paseando por aquella calles sin protección alguna sobre su cuerpo,estaba a merced de la lluvia,pero a el no le importaba,estaba deprimido,se sentía solo sin nadie quien pudiera estar a su lado pues sentía que ninguna persona lo quería.

Ese mismo día lo echaron del futuro para investigar sobre la tierra del pasado,pero el sabia que era una simple excusa barata para sacarlo de ahi y lo sabia pues era estúpido ir a buscar información de la tierra pasada si ya tenían toda la información desde hacia años ¡incluso habia un museo que ocupaba casi dos plazas de 1000 metros!se sentía repudiado por su propia gente.

-''soy el erizo más estúpido de todo el mundo,todos me insultan por mi peinado _''o mira es el cabeza de marihuana ¡he marihuanero andante vete a un lugar donde acepten a_ _ **ineptos**_ _como tu!''_ ,solo si simplemente no me juzgaran por como luzco...''-silver estaba fatal las lagrimas no paraban de caerle por los ojos recordando cada momento en que lo trataban como un inútil-''...blaze...incluso ella me repudia piensa que soy un idiota...yo...yo...no puedo más prefiero morir aquí en el pasado que en el futuro porque por lo menos a los únicos que considero amigos me darán un trato mejor muerto que vivo. No...no ahi vuelta atrás.''-las lagrimas seguían cayendo,se sentía débil,desamparado,pensaba que ya no tenia más sentido su vida pero de repente oyó una voz.

-''no creo que sea una buena idea''-dijo una misteriosa voz-''tus amigos se sentirán mal si desapareces''-dijo una misteriosa voz que provenía de lo alto de una flor de cerezo.

-''¿Q-quién eres tu?-silver esta confundido,¿por que a alguien le iba a importar si el muriese o no?.

-...-aquella misteriosa voz no contesto

silver miro hacia aquel árbol y distinguió una silueta y,curioso, se fijo más en aquella cola enrollada que sobresalía de aquella rama donde estaba la persona detrás de aquella voz y sin darse cuenta silver se había quedado un buen rato admirando aquella silueta de la cual quería saber quien estaba detrás de ella. La persona al darse cuenta de que lo seguía mirando se fijo en el y le llamo la atención punta aquellas distinguidas puntas por encima de su cabeza y aquellas dos orejas que se ocultaban a través de ellas ademas de un estilo futurista que le hizo pensar de que sin lugar a dudas era atractivo a su manera,muy atractivo sin lugar a dudas,lo que hizo que se sonrojase por haber pensado algo así de aquel erizo.

-''Ejem...dime ¿porque estas tan interesado en saber quién soy?cualquier otra persona simplemente me hubiese ignorado''-dijo interesada la voz.

-''¿y tu porque lo estas en lo que haga o hago con mi vida?''-respondió silver-''y solo tengo curiosidad por saber a quién le importo¿sabes? Por que nadie nunca le he importado siempre me han tratado como basura incluso más aun las personas que he conocido y ahora un tipo que se quiere hacer el misterioso va y comenta algo como si le importase''-dijo con algo de impotencia.

-...-silver le estaba mirando como queriendo recibir su respuesta-

-''ya lo sabia,solo no querías que otra de las miles de millones de personas tuviera un terrible final-espeto duramente silver-''si te vas a quedar hay sin decir nada y sin presentarse mejor me voy''.

-''ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO''-grito aquella voz,silver se le quedo mirando con cara de sorpresa-claro que me importas y mucho más de lo que crees,llevo observándote unos días porque pensaba que eras algún tipo malvado pero después supe que me equivoqué,pero cada vez que te veía estabas decaído sin aquel animo que yo siempre observaba a través de este árbol,lo siento si no te dije quien era pero me daba vergüenza de que tu supieras mi un simple camaleón del que ni si quiera te importaría saber...''-aquella voz se escuchaba triste y apagada,silver se quedo callado incluso se sonrojo por escuchar a alguien hablar sobre el de una manera especial sin una muestra de asco o desagrado sino de admiración-''mira se que vienes del futuro,que eres amigo de sonic y que tienes una gran amistad con esa gata lavanda y también que nunca te sentiste a gusto en tu verdadero futuro,pero solo te digo de que te des una oportunidad pues tienes mucho talento y habilidades que te pueden servir...''-

-''¿en un futuro?''-respondió con una sonrisa silver

-''si...je ¿quien lo diría?vaya ironía-respondio con una sonrisa

-si...-silver estaba avergonzado y muy sonrojado aquellas palabras que decia aquella voz le resultaba enternecedora y varonil,sentia que decia la verdad con cada palabra que decía.

-''...con todo esto me acabo de acordar de que me pediste una presentación cuando tu nisiquiera lo hiciste''-

-''¿¡he!? lo...lo siento yo soy silver the hedhehog''-se presento con vergüenza silver

-hmm...y yo espio,espio the chameleon''-se presento aquella voz y finalmente aquella silueta bajo del árbol y pudo verse por fin el morado de su piel,el dorado de sus ojos,aquel cuerno amarillo y las espinas que estaban a su espalda. Silver se quedo embobado mirando a aquel camaleon que se había tomado las molestias de hablarle sin pensarlo silver lanzo a abrazarlo,las lagrimas de alegría y frustración brotaban por sus ojos. Espio correspondió a su abrazo y el se fijo que sin darse cuenta aun seguía lloviendo y pensó,muy avergonzado de si mismo y muy sonrojado,que tal vez esa podría hacer una oportunidad.

-''emmm...¿silver?''-

-''¿si espio?''-respondió silver rompiendo el abrazo mientras miraba aquellos ojos dorados pertenecientes a aquel camaleón morado.

-''¿aún quieres tener a alguien a tu lado?''-espio estaba muy avergonzado de lo que pensaba hacer pues no era lo propio de un ninja.

-''¿hem? Si pero ¿a que te refieres con eso?''-silver estaba confundido y eso hizo que el camaleón no se aguantara más en hacerlo.

Espio seguía callado,no respondía parecía estar luchando consigo mismo,silver se estaba preocupando pero también seguía confundido con la pregunta de espio.

-¿espi-? ¡¿hmm?!-silver se sorprendió al ver al camaleón arrimarse a sus labios para depositar un suave beso sobre el,silver(sin saber porque) se dejo llevar,el beso se volvia cada vez más intenso y raramente también la lluvia que caía a chorros parecía infinita y potente,(aqui una parte algo intensa(a mi me da algo de asco pero en fin))espio en un descuido de silver metió su lengua,silver estaba muy rojo casi le faltaba el aire pero siguió con el beso luchando con la larga lengua perteneciente al camaleón,los dos seguían con aquellas extrañas caricias y besos,(aquí acaba)terminaron con el beso.

Los dos estaban muy rojos y les faltaba el aire se miraron los dos con una mirada que ya les decía todo y a ellos no le importaban las diferencias ni los defectos ellos se amaban y nadie iba a cambiar eso.

Pronto paro la lluvia espio miro aquel árbol donde empezó todo y miro a silver quien se había quedado dormido en su regazo,mientras el miraba los pétalos caer alrededor de su amado y disfrutando de estar calmado y relajado con aquel silencio que se reinaba,despues de una intensa lluvia de emociones,espio observó el precioso arco iris que estaba por el cielo y despertó a silver con un beso para que viera aquel precioso arco iris que junto con el sol disipo a las algunas nubes grises.

Espio miro a silver con una sonrisa a la cual silver correspondió,los dos se abrazaron y miraron juntos el cielo disfrutando de su compañía pues nunca se hubieran imaginado que un día tan lluvioso fuese el mejor día de su vida.

 **Okey,perdón por tardar pero es que nos hemos hecho un lio sobre cual publicar ya que teniamos distintas versiones pero al final decidimos esta(a pesar de ser la más cliché de todas las demás)porque queríamos que al final los dos acabasen arrimados en cambio las demás versiones acababan con un erizo avergonzado por un beso de espio y espio quedaba como sonrojado por haberlo hecho y tal... así que si quieren la otra versión nos avisáis y la publicaremos en otro fic ahora ¡adiós!**


End file.
